pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
-- Bermuda (Talk) 08:14, July 24, 2012 Hya How would you like to help tend to the anime pages? preferably adding new info and checking for mistakes? :Yeah that is great and if you can keep that up. it helps me because I haven't yet watched enough of the anime to really have a feel for it. I'm more of a game end tech guy. When I do watch the anime I take pictures though :P Learnsets Contact me in chat. while I try and find the template. }} | }} }} that is the Template Change normal to whatever the primary element of the Pokémon is. like Water for marill. and then from serebii try and fill it in accordingly to the other templates. :yeah No prob! ::The more you do the better! Re: Vandal All fixed up. He had been banned for the same thing before, so he got it for longer than two weeks this time. thanks for keeping an eye out while I'm gone! :Quite a while. Egg sprite There are only two egg sprites in the game, the reguler yellowish one with green spots, and the manaphy one. The togepi on the page was created by a fan, and is thus, fanart, so it shouldn't be on there. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 18:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if you would like to be an admin at pokemonpokemon.wikia.com ? Ok Admin Status I have given you admin status. in the thing I put his on accident. but thats okay. Congratulations use them well. NO We do NOT pass off japanese titles as dub titles. Wait until the dub title comes out. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I would like to apologize for freaking out on you. Everyone is always doing stuff on this wiki they're not supposed to do. The plots I write are temporary, until someone who can write fully detailed plots like that on Bulbapedia shows up and does it. But you passed off a japanese title as a dub title and that is not right. BTW, I already asked this before so I'll give it to you: Veronica Taylor is not coming back to Pokemon, and neither is Eric Stuart. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) How would you expect me to forget things like that. However, dare to dream that Ronnie and Eric will be back. Dare to dream. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Rights Use your rights wisely, do not let me down. I plan on being back by friday the 27, I hate being ground, but don't we all. please keep check on the recent edits. :You've been doing fine, Jäzzi and Bermuda are just more active at the moment because I've been away. After I'm done being grounded I'll give you a more complete run through of the rules and regulations. ::Trust me its a duty, you will do well. I'll be on sometime on this coming friday. or maybe right now. since I'm free until 5:50 central time Re: Hi Welcome to the Wikia Hello there Ranbow Shifter, This is Trainer Micah a user of the site i know your reading the info i put on the talk page's on the 1st few episodes and i have to say as a user i was asked by Winxfan 1 a user who i know to do the episode's Plot in full detail for the episode articles from black & white episode's 5 to black & white rivel detineies episode 82 in which as you can see i am a hard remember to do what i did... Anyway i am also woundering as a user as to a admin and everything i could use some help on what you might know or remember from these episodes as a user what do you think does it sound good on what i wrote and may i continue or what tell me? Anyway let me know okay & Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A Favor Hey do me a favor and delete all the bad pages linked on this page. thanks! Troublesome Trio Hi Rainbow, my name is Coldasfire, and I hail from the Keyhole wiki. I just wanted to tell you that three users here, Trainer Micah, KeybladeMasterZackery, and Noheartversed have been blocked on the Kingdom Hearts wiki and are using the talk pages on this wiki to try and get back. Micah has two socks, Micah James I Hearts and Micah James I Hearted, and Zackery recently created an account called DarkMasterRiku to severely bully one of our admins, writing, "HEY SHMUCKFACE!!!! MEET IN POKEMON WIKI ON MY KEYBLADEMASTERZACKERY USER TATLKPAGE TOMORRW AT 12:00! WE NEED TO TALK YOU SHTTY ASSFUCK!!!!!!!!!" Please keep an eye on them, and let me know on my Keyhole talk page if they appear to be trying to get back. They were banned for not listening to those of a higher power. Thanks! Coldasfire TCG message me some more info but other than that it sounds good :Sounds like a plan to me. I'll help some seeing as how I only have a few cards. XD Thanks Rainbow. I hope our problem doesn't become yours :P not pleasant whatsoever >.< Coldasfire 20:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Your back! Thank you for saying such nice words. I was busy lately so I could edit around here a lot. But I will try my best to add more information into those pages + adding new ones. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your edits Thanks! I'm glad to help clean this wiki from vandalisms. :)) Hope we could be friends!! Btw, there are still images that needs to be deleted and also a page!! XD 4:40, 30 Oct. 2012 Yeah. I'm cool with that. Oh and hey, Don't ban a user if they haven't done anything wrong here. I read on your talk page. That Coldisfire or whatever. anyways. Re: Dahngrest Article. Sure. But how? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. This is great. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Message from Sonamyfan666 So what was wrong with the page it was a new page that was on the wiki and I could find no other pages about it on the wiki you shouldn't delet a page just cause you think it dosen't belong clarifie why before you do.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well excuse me for bad grammar and all people like you are what drive me mad I was going to come back to it later. Also if there's problems with it just fix them don't delete the page. How did you become a adim while doing stuff like that all the Adimns that I've ever met else were haven't done that unless the page was not needed.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I only react as to how I'm treated and I'll be honest I'm not good with most of the other stuff on wiki's I put the knowledge up most and central to get it out. As for the matter of taking a another crack at it I did a better job on it so now it's up to the more skilled people to do it next. For future reference I'm much more active over on the Sonic News Network wiki if you need me we do thing's a bit differently so if my edits seem off that may be why.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and if you ever want to talk in priavte I'm on YouTube by the same name so drop me a line any time later.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Please see Forum:User_Keeps_Deleting_Pages, vandal really needs to be banned :( BahamutSalad (talk) 22:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete this. Thanks, 21:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki Hello, I am Rocketslime_1_1, an administrator on the Nintendo Wiki. I was wondering if the Pokémon Wiki would be interested in becoming affiliates with the Nintendo Wiki. If we become affiliates we will link to each other and provide help for each other when needed. Is the Pokémon Wiki interested in becoming affiliates with the Nintendo Wiki? :Thanks! I've added the Pokémon Wiki to the Nintendo Wiki's mainpage. If you ever need any help with templates just ask. I am quite good with templates, and am willing to help. Christmas theme Hey, I just want to know that since Christmas is coming, shuould this site have a tempoary theme for Christmas (this might attract new members to edit)? Energy X ∞ 20:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The Polls Hey just wanted to thank you on changing the polls :) Tis' been a long time since they'd been looked at when Crimsonavy left. But anyway I don't want to hold you any longer, thanks again ~~The Timid Black Guy~~ 23:02, December 6, 2012 (UTC) CrimsonNavy is gone?! Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :( yes look at his profile he moved to the curse website. ~~The Timid Black Guy~~ 20:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Crimson isn't on here anymore (except for the odd edit) and he wouldn't be able to manage the polls anymore. Rainbow Shifter 21:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hi, um... I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but why did you delte my edits to the pokedex entries for Black 2? I have the game, so I simply put the entries from the game into the template. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. NinjaClockworker (talk) 21:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC)NinjaClockworker Just wanna say, the edits were possibly uneeded or already their. :) ~~The Timid Black Guy~~ 20:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Can i ask is their an admin opening? I would like to become admin. I know i just joined but i know that an admin isnt about How many edits or When you joined. Its about being trust worthly and being able too take care of this wikia. I think I would Be fit for this job. Please reply Fairytailfreak19 (talk) 19:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the information. Sorry if I bothered you ^-^ Have a nice Day~! permission rainbow shifter i created a page for kotetsu's riolu my bad for not telling but i did it because it's a real important pokemon of his in the league so can still keep editing it (Ray boccino (talk) 01:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) May I ask, whos the founder here?Da Man In Da House! (talk) 17:49, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured User May i get a chance for getting into next month's poll please i have removed vandalism and unneded categories can you give me a chane to be in the poll i also created red link pages.Thank you Jade The Fire 05:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Possible Wikia Gaming Alliance Recently I have been considering starting a wiki alliance for gaming wikis on Wikia. It would not only serve as a link, but as a way to connect the gaming wikis of Wikia and provide help when needed. It would be kinda like NIWA, but for Wikia wikis, but it would be a bit more involved. If such an alliance was formed, would the Pokemon Wiki be interested in joining? :I have started working on it. So far I have completed a footer for it, that lists the wikis and has 2 Nintendo 3DS screens that display 2 random wikis in the alliance. (http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WGA_Footer) The alliance is now ready. Be sure to add the footer to the main page. Also be sure to check out the alliance's wiki. (http://wga.wikia.com/wiki/WGA_Wiki) It features a forum and a notice board for requests and notices. Polls Aside from Featured Member of the Month, are there any other community polls that continuously update? Energy X ∞ 22:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Cameron Page hey rainbowdhifter recently ive been creating pages for harrison''s pokemon and some of Cameron's in unova do you think i can expand them. (Ray boccino (talk) 18:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC))'' : Hey, that's great, it saves me time! Thanks. Energy X ∞ 15:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Request I want to ask you to either lock the N page for admins only or ban Rosytherascal. Numerous reverts happened on the page. Energy X ∞ 12:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) All right then. Was getting annoying to make so many reverts... Energy X ∞ 20:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance Sorry for moving your talk page around, But we need to discuss this, as it may be something to do. ::: Vote here topical discussion for WGA Skycloud60 This guy isn't getting it...--OmegaRasengan (talk) 12:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC :There was already a X and Y page made and he made another. I redirected the page to the existing one and he was constantly undoing the reverts I did to his edits. He then went to blank the existing page.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Pokémon X and Y Hello Rainbow Shifter, did you hear about the new Pokémon games for the 3DS, coming out this year? I just wanted to ask, because we may need to make a page for them. 15:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) NinjaClockworker Edit War Rainbow Shifter, could you please stop this user from creating a edit war that he have already caused. I am actually tired of undoing his edits by bringing wrong information about Fennekin claiming that do is part of the Chinese Zodiac and resembles a dog and that he is based on a Canine which both of them isn't true because he has the true nature of a Fennec Fox and a fox is a member of the Canidae family. So could you please warn him before I loosing my patience to the limit for that user. Thank you. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :No, thank you. It is much better that a administrator will bring a end to something ridiculous then contributors among themselves. But if I find any news about what happening around the wiki, you're the first one to know. Thanks again. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Rainbow Shifter, this user have vandalised Bermuda and EnemyPeacemaker's page. By removing content and replace them with his own words against the administrator. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :OK, at least Jazzi finished the job. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :this user is constantly vandalising the Bouffalant and Porygon-Z page. Me and Energy X are undoing it's vandalism but he is keep continuing. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Poke-Source What happened to the button that allows you to put the word Pokemon in the source code? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Thank you very much. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Template Template:Pokémon Character Box has letters so tiny one cannot read them. Only reporting, that is all. Energy X ∞ 12:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism has vandalised the Celebi page. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I decided to join this wiki. Since HG wiki, Is not the best Wiki. Anywho I was wondering if we can go on chat and talk :DD Ranger1434 (talk) 00:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat I need you on chat, Please get on ASAP. Ranger1434 (talk) 01:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Deletion I noticed that all these pages were marked for deletion (25 in total) so I was wondering if you can delete them. Thanks! Ranger1434 (talk) 03:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC)